Experiencia interior
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: "Un beso es el comienzo del canibalismo".


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a su respectivo dueño.

**Advertencia 1:** ¡La historia huele a limón!

**Advertencia 2:** Es la primera vez que escribo una historia de este estilo, no sé si me salió bien.

* * *

Mikasa odiaba la limpieza, con todo su corazón. No había nada emocionante en barrer el suelo o sacudir el polvo de las cortinas. En su opinión, era una actividad estéril y muy tediosa. Por ello, cuando le asignaron la tarea de limpiar el almacén de suministros, su mente echó un gritó agudo mientras, en el exterior, respondía estoicamente un: "entendido, señor".

Con un inmaculado pañuelo blanco cubriéndole su oscura cabellera, Mikasa empezó a trapear el mugriento piso del almacén. Para empeorar la situación el lugar era enorme, ¡no acabaría nunca! ¡Esto no era un trabajo para sólo una persona!

Mikasa gruñó mientras apretaba el mango de la escoba, no era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así. Debido a su destreza física descomunal, los oficiales tendían a sobreestimarla y terminaba cargando con tareas que requerían una fuerza hercúlea. Estaba tan absorta en su tarea que no prestó atención al sonido chirriante de la puerta abriéndose.

—Eres terrible limpiando, mocosa.

A una velocidad extraordinaria, Mikasa se puso en guardia y esgrimió el trapeador como una espada, durante el movimiento miles de gotas acuosas y espumosas se esparcieron por el piso. Odiaba ser sorprendida con la guardia baja.

Levi no lucía intimidado por la agilidad del movimiento, en lugar de eso, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, molesto por el desastre que la chiquilla había causado en el suelo.

—Me sorprendió, señor —ella murmuró mientras se daba la vuelta, no quería que él viera sus mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza, tenía que conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Levi inspeccionó el suelo mientras algunas matices de desagrado surcaban su rostro.

—Vuelve a limpiar, aún hay manchas —dijo secamente.

Mikasa miró el suelo, ¿de qué manchas estaba hablando? No había nada allí. Quiso refutar pero recordó los duros castigos que solía dar a quienes cuestionaban su capacidad para ver la suciedad. Con un suspiro, decidió acatar la orden, no quería más trabajo innecesario. Después de todo, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer más tarde, como entrenar.

Empezó a trapear con un ímpetu innecesario, ansiosa por acabar con la tarea fastidiosa. Mientras lo hacía podía sentir la mirada de Levi clavada en ella. En un inicio, no le dio importancia pero a medida que los minutos pasaban, sus nervios se crispaban poco a poco, ¿por qué no se iba?

Después de unos insoportables minutos de sentirse observada, Mikasa no pudo aguantar más y preguntó mordazmente:

—¿Señor?

Levi ignoró la pregunta y se le acercó peligrosamente. Por instinto, el cuerpo de Mikasa se encogió ligeramente cuando se paró frente a ella. Confiaba en su fuerza pero era consciente del peligro que él representaba y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de aprensión. El capitán se inclinó un poco, observándola con penetrante atención, su mirada despedía un extraño sentimiento que ella identificó como disgusto.

A Mikasa se le olvidó cómo respirar cuando Levi sopló tenuemente el cuello de su camisa militar, el aire caliente atravesó la tela con insultante facilidad. Para su desconcierto, la pequeña brisa fue un grato alivio para su piel caliente.

—¿Qué hace? —masculló, desorientada por la insólita acción de su superior.

—Tenías una pelusa, me estaba molestando —Levi se alejó, dirigiéndose a las repisas repletas de alimentos deshidratados.

Mikasa rechinó sus dientes ¿Invadió su espacio personal por una maldita pelusa? Ese enano sí que era un bicho raro. Por su propia salud mental, decidió ignorar el evento y retomó su tarea de trapear el suelo. Sin embargo, no podía concentrarse. No con él allí. Se dio la vuelta y observó, molesta, a Levi, quien se encontraba ordenando los productos alimenticios con manos ágiles, ignorándola.

En su mirada gris había una pregunta no muy educada.

_¿Por qué sigues aquí?_

—No confío en tus habilidades de limpieza —él respondió sin mirarla.

Mikasa miró al techo, exasperada ¿acaso era un adivino? ¿O ella era una especie de libro abierto? Maldijo su suerte. De todas las personas con las que podría estar en estos momentos, tenía que estar con _él_. Alguien allá arriba definitivamente la odiaba. Lanzó un suspiro inaudible. No había remedio. Tenía que tolerar su presencia, de lo contrario podría meterse en problemas. Mantener un enfoque positivo para lidiar con la situación, era la mejor opción, ya no era una niña. Arrastró la punta de su bota sobre el suelo. No soportaba al hombre pero no lo odiaba realmente, por más extraño que sonara. Después de todo, él era una persona confiable, lo había demostrado cientos de veces.

El almacén quedó en silencio.

—Sigues haciéndolo mal —Levi comentó de repente, sin interrumpir su tarea.

—Ni siquiera estás mirándome —Mikasa se defendió impulsivamente.

—No es necesario, _sé_ que lo estás haciendo mal —la voz de Levi sonaba aburrida, cosa que la molestó aún más.

—¿Por qué? —ella casi gritó.

—Esfuérzate más, esos pisos no se limpiarán solos —Levi no respondió a su pregunta, siguió en lo suyo como si nada hubiese pasado.

El hilo de la paciencia de Mikasa se estaba rompiendo poco a poco.

—Bien —ella empezó a trapear con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Cada cierto tiempo, Mikasa acribillaba la espalda del hombre con su mirada. El hecho de ser su superior no le daba el derecho de tratarla así, ¿quién rayos se creía?

En una de sus miradas furtivas reparó en un detalle interesante. Sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa. Una mota de polvo se encontraba posada en la nuca de Levi. Algo empezó a maquinarse en su cabeza. Estaba siendo infantil pero su dignidad exigía justica, por más pequeña que fuese.

Mientras trapeaba, Mikasa se acercó a Levi, poco a poco, con mucho disimulo. Fingir concentración en su labor no era difícil, sólo tenía que mover su cuerpo mecánicamente. Su mente era otra historia, a medida que se acercaba, una agitación primitiva se apoderaba de ella. No sabía qué era pero estimulaba su cuerpo, llenándola de un entusiasmo que hacía temblar sus piernas, bueno, sólo un poco. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, reunió en sus pulmones todo el aire que pudo y sopló, con todas sus fuerzas, sobre la nuca de Levi, quien se estremeció notoriamente. Entonces, se giró para encararla, molesto.

—Tenías una pelusa —ella comentó con una media sonrisa.

Levi chasqueó con la lengua pero no hizo ningún comentario, en su lugar, la miró de los pies a la cabeza.

La satisfacción de Mikasa se transformó lentamente en timidez y su sonrisa se desvaneció. La mirada que le dedicaba era tan intensa que tuvo que romper el contacto visual.

—Mocosa —él siseó, su voz sonaba ronca; de una manera que Mikasa nunca escuchó, un escalofrío se deslizó por su espalda y no se debía al miedo.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos, impulsada por una inquietud repentina. De repente, quería alejarse de él.

Levi se dio la vuelta y reanudó su labor.

Mikasa sacudió la cabeza, en un intento por expulsar aquellas emociones foráneas de su cabeza. De alguna manera, eso la calmó. Con la mente más clara, se dio el lujo de hundirse en la autorreflexión, ¿qué le había pasado? Ella no era así. No era una cobarde, definitivamente no. La ira se apoderó de ella, de nuevo. Odiaba sentirse así… tan indefensa. Palmeó su frente, en un intento burdo de recuperar la compostura. Entonces, el sentido común atravesó su cerebro, ¿en qué estaba pensado? Podría meterse en problemas, le faltó el respeto a un superior, de una manera descarada. No quería molestar a Eren o a Armin con sus acciones impulsivas. Miró con desagrado la palma de su mano, ligeramente húmeda. Tantas emociones intensas, más la actividad física, calentaron su cuerpo, lo cual era irónico porque el almacén siempre estaba frío.

—Deja de perder el tiempo y termina lo que empezaste —la voz de Levi interrumpió su observación.

Mikasa apretó los labios pero obedeció, lo más sensato era no abusar de su suerte, al menos él no tomó represalias en su contra. Mover continuamente los brazos para deslizar el trapeador por el suelo terminó calentando aún más su cuerpo. Y la sensación de sofocación empezó a nublar su mente. Los minutos pasaban y la temperatura sólo subía más y más. El verano apestaba. Por lo general, el calor no solía molestarla mucho pero el encierro, sumado a cierta presencia molesta, estaba desgastando su fortaleza habitual. En busca de alivio, desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa y el aire fresco que acarició su clavícula mojada fue más que bienvenido. Suspiró con satisfacción, su cuerpo se sentía un poco mitigado.

—Cierra la boca —Levi gruñó.

Sorprendida, Mikasa levantó la cabeza. Él la estaba mirando con los brazos cruzados, cosa que la sobresaltó porque ni siquiera lo escuchó moverse.

—No recuerdo haber hablado, señor —ella apretó los puños.

—Deja de rezongar como una chiquilla. Se te dio una orden y, como soldado, es tu deber acatarla —Levi entrecerró los ojos.

_Imbécil._

—Entendido, señor —Mikasa sentía que su rostro se teñía de rojo, un inminente dolor de cabeza se avecinaba.

—Bien —él asintió con la cabeza.

Mikasa esperaba que Levi continuara ocupado con las repisas de alimentos pero no se movió de su posición. Una mueca confusa se formó en el rostro de Mikasa.

—¿Qué esperas? Sigue limpiando, mocosa —gruñó.

—¿No está ocupado, señor? —ella preguntó, ligeramente exaltada.

—Una mocosa como tú necesita supervisión para que haga las cosas de una manera decente —Levi inclinó la cabeza a un lado, en un gesto que Mikasa interpretó como condescendiente, cosa que la hizo rechinar los dientes.

A partir de ese momento, la situación se volvió insoportable. No sólo tenía que limpiar el mugroso suelo, ahora también tenía que lidiar con la odiosa mirada de Levi achicharrándole la espalda. Y el calor, el molesto calor empeoró, aferrándose a su piel como caucho líquido. En un momento determinado, su cuerpo ya estaba al límite de su resistencia, entonces, dejó de trapear. Levi no dijo nada.

Mikasa estiró el cuello semi-abierto de su camisa y sopló en su interior. El aire exhalado cubrió su pecho, refrescándolo al instante.

—Mucho mejor —ella masculló, su voz sonaba menos tensa.

—Déjame ayudarte —Levi avanzó hacia ella, rompiendo la distancia que los separaba.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicar, unas manos masculinas desabotonaron otro botón de su camisa, exponiendo más piel.

—¿Se-se-ñor?

Entonces, él sopló. De manera inconsciente, ella cerró los ojos, deleitada por la sensación húmeda contra su cuerpo. Su aliento olía a menta y manzanilla. Esos aromas la hicieron recordar el bosque en donde creció. Esa familiaridad impidió que reaccionara de manera violenta contra el repentino contacto.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —él susurró, sin dejar de mirar su piel perlada de sudor.

—Sí —su voz se escuchaba dispersa.

Ambos permanecieron en sus posiciones, sin apartarse ni un centímetro. Mikasa abrió los ojos, sentía como si se hubiese levantado un gran peso de sus hombros y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Cualquier pensamiento racional se encontraba diseminado en su mente, perdido entre miles de sensaciones pero había un deseo que prevaleció sobre todo demás, el único que tenía sentido en esos momentos. Ella quería que Levi se sintiera igual de extraño que ella.

Mikasa se alejó un poco, Levi frunció el ceño. Entonces, ella se inclinó y sopló suavemente sobre el rostro del hombre, quien cerró los ojos. En ese instante, sintió que unas manos se aferraron a su cintura. Eran grandes y masculinas.

Levi también estaba caliente. Podía sentir su calor a través de la ropa… y eso la molestó. Deseaba enfriarlo.

Las manos de Mikasa se dirigieron al cravat que protegía el cuello de Levi y lo desató con un movimiento fluido, ¿cómo él podía llevar una cosa así con este horrible calor? La tela blanca cayó al suelo.

Levi echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si le diera permiso para hacer lo que quisiera.

Mikasa sonrió, ese gesto la hizo sentir increíblemente poderosa. Desabotonó el primer botón y la piel pálida de su superior se reveló ante sus ojos. Sintió un apretón en su cadera.

_Qué hombre tan impaciente._

Entonces, se inclinó y sopló. Allí, justo en su pulso. Él lanzó un gruñido primitivo y, de repente, la espalda de Mikasa chocó contra una fría pared de piedra. Ella jadeó, sorprendida por el movimiento repentino, ¿qué tan rápido era ese hombre?

—Hazlo de nuevo —Levi ordenó pero su voz sonaba rasposa, como si fuera incapaz de regular su volumen.

Mikasa obedeció, para su propia consternación. Su aliento tibio cubrió, de nuevo, el cuello del mayor.

Levi devolvió el favor. Él sopló sobre la clavícula de Mikasa, con sus labios casi tocándole la piel. Mientras tanto, sus manos empujaban a un lado el cuello de la camisa, abriéndola más.

Mikasa usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para contener el gemido que quería escapar de su boca.

—Hazlo de nuevo —ella repitió las mismas palabras de hace unos instantes, sin prestar real atención a su verdadero significado.

Levi la miró con una ceja levantada.

—Por favor —Mikasa dijo con lentitud, saboreando cada palabra, como si tuviera miedo de que no sean escuchadas.

Una corriente de aire mentolada acarició su rostro, refrescándola. De manera inconsciente, las manos de Mikasa se posaron sobre los hombros de Levi, tenía miedo de caer, sus rodillas se sentían débiles.

El rostro de Levi se hundió en su cuello, entonces, sopló de nuevo, bajando lentamente hasta el centro de su pecho. Parte de su sostén estaba expuesto pero a ella no le importaba. El frío se sentía demasiado bien.

Mikasa ya no podía aguantar más, algo placentero se estaba tejiendo en su interior y tenía que hacer algo para acelerar su crecimiento. Entonces, se apartó torpemente y, con un rápido movimiento giratorio, ahora, Levi estaba apoyado contra la pared. Él no mostró ninguna clase molestia por el cambio de posición, su rostro todavía mostraba aburrimiento pero un ligero tinte rojo teñía sus mejillas, no estaba claro si debía al calor o a la vergüenza.

Por unos minutos, ambos se observaron. Mikasa todavía tenía las manos sobre los hombros de Levi.

Un latido.

Dos latidos.

Tres latidos.

Mikasa se mordió los labios.

—Mierda —Levi murmuró, entonces, colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Mikasa y la obligó a agacharse. Y se besaron. Él la estaba besando. Ella lo estaba besando.

La boca de Levi estaba muy caliente pero no podía dejar de saborearla, simplemente porque sabía demasiado bien, el sabor intenso de la menta hacía que su lengua sintiera cosquillas.

De repente, las ropas eran un estorbo demasiado molesto. Mikasa, con manos temblorosas, terminó de desabotonar la camisa de Levi, sin romper el beso en ningún momento. Sus manos acariciaron la superficie dura de sus abdominales.

El beso se rompió.

Ambos jadeaban. Mikasa se acercó tímidamente al pecho del capitán. Besó sus pectorales después su cuello, justo sobre la manzana de Adán. Esperó unos segundos. Entonces, sopló suavemente sobre los lugares que acababa de besar. Después, ella se apartó suavemente, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas. No era la primera vez que lo veía sin camisa, después de todo, no era raro que en los entrenamientos los hombres se descamisaran. Pero había algo en esta situación en particular que potenciaba todos sus sentidos, volviéndola muy sensible a cualquier estimulo, ya sea visual o táctil.

Levi no fue tan amable. Él la tomó por la cintura y la volvió a besar mientras arrancaba los botones de su camisa con las manos.

Mikasa tuvo el impulso de cubrirse. Sus músculos siempre la avergonzaban porque los percibía como un atentado contra su feminidad, por ello, siempre evitaba mostrarlos. No quería admitirlo pero en esos precisos momentos se sentía un poco vulnerable. Esa vulnerabilidad se desvaneció en el instante en que Levi colocó un beso húmedo en su oreja. Esta vez, no se tomó la molestia de contener el sonoro gemido que se le escapó.

—Silencio —Levi murmuró contra su lóbulo.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar pero él se lo impidió, colocando un camino de besos que recorría toda su mandíbula. Era demasiado.

Las piernas de Mikasa ya no podían sostener su peso, un hormigueo las estaba debilitando. De repente, la espalda de Levi empezó a deslizarse hacia abajo, arrastrándola con él; ella aceptó, gustosa, el movimiento.

Ambos terminaron en el suelo, con Mikasa apoyada sobre las piernas de Levi. Entonces, se volvieron a besar.

A Mikasa realmente le gustaba la boca de Levi. La humedad de su lengua profanaba el calor que la estaba carcomiendo. Era irónico, sentía calor y frío al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo podía ser posible?

Pequeños gemidos y gruñidos abarrotaron el aire del almacén. Las manos de Levi empezaron a delinear el cinturón de Mikasa. Por instinto, ella intentó detenerlo pero su lengua fue repentinamente succionada, atontándola. Entonces, sus manos se dirigieron a los hombros de Levi y empujaron la camisa que todavía lo cubría.

Rompieron el beso y Levi terminó de sacarse la camisa, que cayó al piso con un leve susurro. De inmediato, las palmas de Mikasa se aferraron a su espalda desnuda y sus labios se volvieron a encontrar. En ese instante, algo sucedió. Las caderas de Levi se encontraron con las suyas. Durante ese roce accidental, la mente de la Mikasa se aletargó por completo. Ella se apartó de golpe y jadeó, deleitada por la sensación. Por ello, repitió el movimiento; y la sensación volvió.

Maravillada por ese descubrimiento, Mikasa se acercó aún más a Levi, apretando sus cuerpos juntos. Sus senos, a través del sostén, se presionaron contra el pecho del hombre.

Levi levantó la cadera y Mikasa bajó la suya. El adormecimiento regresó. Ella tembló, un escalofrío adormecedor acarició su espalda, la sensación era mucho más intensa que la anterior vez. Embelesada, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Levi, probablemente el sudor que goteaba de su frente terminaría mojándolo, pero no le podía importar menos, después de todo, su mente estaba en blanco.

Los dos desarrollaron un ritmo completamente sincronizado. Adelante, atrás. Adelante, atrás.

Mikasa no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza. A pesar de toda la bruma de placer que la cubría, todavía podía sentir cierta vergüenza, no por lo que estaban haciendo, sino por la vulnerabilidad que estaba exhibiendo. Bajó todas sus defensas; en cualquier momento podría haber un ataque y ella ni siquiera se daría cuenta. Estaba indefensa porque su cuerpo estaba concentrado en otra cosa… algo estaba creciendo en su vientre, si seguían así, tal vez…

De repente, los movimientos de Levi se detuvieron. Mikasa gruñó. Con un gran esfuerzo, logró levantar la cabeza y lo miró con obvia molestia.

—Ponte de pie —a pesar de sus palabras, la voz de Levi sonaba extrañamente suave, sólo por eso, Mikasa obedeció.

Ella se paró torpemente, con las piernas temblándole. Levi hizo lo mismo, entonces, colocó ambas manos sobre los brazos, todavía vestidos, de la chica y las subió lentamente hasta llegar a los hombros. Mikasa se estremeció. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos luego sintió una brisa helada acariciar su torso. La camisa se había ido.

_¡Qué rápido!_

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe, sus mejillas se enrojecieron al instante y apretó los puños. Tuvo el extraño impulso de golpear a su superior. Pero su impulso inicial cayó en el olvido cuando, de repente, la mano de Levi palmeó su entrepierna. Ella lanzó un agudo chillido, más sorprendida que avergonzada por contacto.

—Estás húmeda —Levi siseó, sus ojos azules estaban oscurecidos por el deseo.

Mikasa frunció el ceño.

_Dos personas pueden jugar este juego._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella siguió su ejemplo y palmeó el prominente bulto que sobresalía de los pantalones blancos del hombre.

—Estás duro —ella le dedicó una mirada coqueta.

Ante esto, Levi apretó la mandíbula. Entonces, la tomó de los brazos y volvió a empujarla contra la pared de piedra El broche de su sostén se hundió dolorosamente en su piel, Mikasa gimió de dolor.

Las manos de Levi, de inmediato desabrocharon la prenda y deslizaron las correas por los hombros.

Mikasa dio un suspiro de alivio, sintiendo su cuerpo mucho más ligero. Entonces, capturó, de nuevo, los labios del mayor, clavando los dedos en su cuero cabelludo. Levi gruñó contra su boca, molesto por el flequillo negro que se pegaba a su frente.

Ella sintió un tirón en su cabeza y escuchó que algo caía, abrió un ojo y vio un pañuelo blanco en el suelo, había olvidado por completo que lo llevaba. Las manos de Levi tomaron un gran mechón de su cabello y lo haló, obligándola a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, seguramente para obtener un mejor acceso a su boca.

Mikasa levantó una pierna y con ella empujó la cadera de Levi hacia su cuerpo. Ambos gimieron.

La cabeza de Levi se hundió en los pechos de Mikasa y se quedó allí por unos instantes, como si tratara de recobrar el aliento. Después sus manos aflojaron, torpemente, el cinturón de la muchacha; y una de sus manos se perdió en el interior de los pantalones aflojados; entonces, sus dedos la _tocaron_.

Mikasa gimió y, de inmediato, Levi la calló con un beso. El nudo en su bajo vientre regresó, más fuerte que nunca.

_Un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal._

Ella también hundió su mano dentro de la prenda y se unió a Levi. Sus dedos se sincronizaron al instante, moviéndose rítmicamente, justo como a ella le gustaba. Sus gemidos desesperados eran sofocados por la hambrienta boca del mayor.

_Sí._

El nudo en su vientre estaba a punto de desatarse.

Pero el hechizo se rompió cuando Levi levantó bruscamente su mano. Mikasa agarró su muñeca, deteniéndolo.

—No te detengas —suplicó con la voz adormecida.

Levi se quedó en silencio, observándola inexpresivamente mientras jadeaba.

—Fóllame —ella dijo, fuera de sí, deseando que el nudo en su vientre se liberase. No podía soportarlo más.

Como respuesta, la mano, limpia, del hombre rozó el borde de sus senos, ella contuvo la respiración, emocionada por algo desconocido.

—¿Lo quieres? —había cierta fragilidad en la voz de Levi que Mikasa percibió al instante. A una parte de ella le gustó, la otra parte, sólo quería un buen revolcón.

Mikasa sólo asintió, en su rostro no había ningún rastro de duda.

Levi, entonces, la tomó por la cintura y ella envolvió los brazos y piernas en su cuello y cintura, respectivamente, para no caer. La posición era extraña, considerando la altura del hombre. Ella logró robarle un beso durante esos instantes, él apartó rostro con un bufido.

La colocó en el suelo y se arrodilló sobre ella. Entonces, plantó un camino de besos que inició en su cuello y descendió hasta su ombligo. Mikasa sintió que se sumergía en una tormenta caliente, estaba tan absorta en ello que no se dio cuenta de que sus pantalones, sus bragas y sus botas militares se habían esfumado. Movida por la timidez, ella apretó sus muslos juntos. Una mirada severa y, al mismo, prometedora, la convencieron de separarlas.

Entonces, Levi besó suavemente los, humedecidos, muslos internos. Mikasa cubrió su boca con las manos, no quería que él escuchara los pequeños chillidos que estaba haciendo. Entonces, Levi adentró el rostro contra su humedad y sacó la lengua, con los ojos cerrados.

Mikasa gritó, sorprendida y complacida.

—Silencio —Levi dijo con la voz ronca, su aliento refrescaba la piel húmeda de la menor. Ella gimió.

Él movió su lengua lánguidamente sobre ella, trazándola en todas las formas posibles.

Mikasa apretó las palmas de su mano contra su boca con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir en esos momentos pero era inútil, los gemidos atravesaban su piel con demasiada facilidad. No podía evitarlo, la lengua de Levi era una cosa extremadamente pecaminosa. Después de unos interminables minutos, repentinamente su cuerpo se sintió anormalmente rígido y _algo_ se acercaba.

Levi chupó con fuerza mientras los muslos de la menor apretaban ligeramente su cabeza.

Y sucedió. Un gozoso temblor barrió todos los sentidos de Mikasa y su cuerpo exhaló un grito desesperado. Poco a poco, el mundo dejó de verse borroso, aclarándose. Hizo una mueca que reflejaba incomodidad. Estaba completamente cubierta de sudor y el cabello se le pegaba al rostro. La debilidad se había apoderado de su cuerpo, no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse, jamás se sintió de esa manera. Levantó un poco la cabeza y vio que Levi estaba de pie, bajándose los pantalones. El color rojo se le subió a la cabeza.

Levi volvió a arrodillarse sobre ella, con las piernas apretando sus caderas.

Un gruñido casi animal salió de la garganta de Mikasa cuando una lengua húmeda acarició uno de sus pezones. La temperatura volvió a subir y su mente se destruyó. El calor que sentía era dulce, capaz de aflojar sus cuerdas bucales y volverlas papilla porque la voz era el único medio que podía aliviar su cabeza sobrecalentada.

El corazón de Mikasa casi estalla cuando sintió algo duro presionarse contra su centro húmedo. Cerró los ojos, sabía lo que se avecinaba. En esos momentos, era sólo un lío tembloroso pero no le desagradaba la idea por completo; estaba cansada de aparentar ser fuerte todo el tiempo, tenía todo el derecho de sentirse frágil aunque sea por unos instantes. Por eso se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Con cierta timidez, sus manos empezaron a vagar por la espalda de Levi, admirando los músculos firmes. Sí, no era tan malo. Entonces, él la penetró.

_Oh._

Mikasa hundió sus uñas romas en la piel pálida del capitán, la sensación era demasiada intensa. Levi susurró algo ininteligible para sí mismo. Por un segundo, ambos se miraron a los ojos. De alguna manera, los ojos azules del hombre la calmaron y la tensión abandonó sus músculos, aflojando su cuerpo.

Cuando el dolor se aplacó casi por completo, las piernas de Mikasa envolvieron lentamente la cadera de Levi, clavando los talones en su espalda baja.

Él captó el mensaje y empezó a moverse lentamente. Adelante y atrás.

En el vientre bajo de Mikasa, aquel deseado nudo revivió, y eso la emocionó, entonces, empezó a mover el cuerpo en sincronía con los embestidas de Levi.

A medida que pasaban los segundos, el ritmo ya no era suficiente para ninguno de los dos. Por lo tanto, Levi decidió acelerar mientras sostenía las caderas de la muchacha con mucha fuerza, probablemente dejaría una marca pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle.

Las pestañabas de Mikasa se agitaban locamente mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, podía sentirlo, el nudo se estaba desatando, otra vez. Los movimientos se volvieron violentos pero a ella eso no le importaba, podía lidiar con ellos. Levi se agachó y sopló sobre sus pezones, la corriente de aire hizo que ella lanzara un sonido que era una mezcla entre un gemido y un jadeo.

De repente, los dedos de Levi bajaron hacia la humedad de Mikasa, frotándola furiosamente. Ella aulló e, inmediatamente, mientras sonreía con descaro, sus propios dedos también se unieron a su zona de placer.

_Sí._

Desde ese momento, la tensión en su bajo vientre aumentó considerablemente. Ya estaba cerca.

Levi se retiró peros sus manos todavía trabajaban juntas, frotando salvajemente. Entonces, volvió a penetrarla, muy lenta y deliberadamente, mirándola a los ojos; gruñó mientras lo hacía.

Y volvió a hacerlo, una y otra vez.

Los dos se estaban acercando.

En un segundo, la mente de Mikasa se rompió y su cuerpo empezó a temblar violentamente, luchando por mantener la calma, consciente del lugar en el que estaba. Levi se quedó quieto, mirándola con los labios apretados. Él todavía no había llegado, respiraba con dificultad mientras luchaba por mantener el control.

Una vez que la mente de Mikasa se aclaró, ella lo abrazó del cuello y murmuró contra sus labios un débil y casi inaudible: "¿Qué estás esperando?"

Levi escondió el rostro contra el hombro de la muchacha y empezó a mover las caderas; a medida que pasaban los segundos, sus movimientos se hicieron más desesperados, en búsqueda del lugar más profundo. Su cuerpo se estremeció mientras alcanzaba el punto más alto, soltando un gemido ronco.

Entonces, ambos se quedaron quietos.

_¿Qué acababa de pasar?_

Mikasa silbó mientras miraba el techo distraídamente. Esa fue la experiencia más intensa de su vida. Levi, en cambio, apoyó el rostro contra el cuello de la menor, su respiración era extrañamente apacible.

—¿Capitán? —ella preguntó en voz baja, como si temiera ser escuchada por alguien más.

—Cierra la boca, mocosa —Levi murmuró contra su piel, haciéndole cosquillas.

Mikasa suspiró.

Entonces, el capitán se puso de pie y procedió a vestirse.

—Mueve el culo, mocosa —se dirigió a ella con el mismo tono de voz que solía usar para dirigirse a los reclutas alborotadores.

La aludida frunció el ceño ante el apelativo pero obedeció, después de todo, él tenía razón, no podía quedarse echada para siempre. Con rapidez, se subió los pantalones y se puso las botas. Cuando intentó abrocharse la camisa, notó la ausencia de botones. Hizo una mueca molesta.

—Te daré otro —Levi sonaba un poco avergonzado, él ya estaba vestido.

—Gracias, supongo —Mikasa todavía no pensaba con claridad, las palabras simplemente salían de su boca.

De repente, Levi se le acercó y tocó su cabeza, ella cerró los ojos cuando las manos del mayor empezaron a domar sus oscuros mechones. Estaba despeinada y ni se había dado cuenta. Cuando abrió los ojos, sopló sobre el rostro del capitán, quien la miró con notable sorpresa por un instante, luego recuperó la compostura.

—Hablaré con los oficiales que te ordenaron limpiar el almacén. Las órdenes que te dan no son justas —dijo mientras alejaba la mano.

Mikasa alzó los cejas, ¿estaba preocupado por ella? Eso significaba que se presentó en el almacén para… ¿ayudarla?

_Vaya…_

—Gracias —esta vez las palabras eran honestas.

Con un ligero asentimiento, Levi se alejó y recogió el pañuelo blanco, que aún estaba en el suelo. La superficie de la tela estaba cubierta de manchas húmedas. Era sudor.

El hombre frunció la nariz mientras recogía el objeto.

—Los dos apestamos —dijo como si fuera una especie de revelación repentina.

—Eso es obvio, considerando todo lo que hicimos —Mikasa frunció el ceño, consciente de que su cuerpo estaba pegajoso.

—No he follado así en años —comentó pensativamente, más para sí mismo.

Ella casi dice "también yo" pero recordó que no tenía demasiada experiencia como para hacer comparaciones. Miró su camisa rota, no podía culparlo por completo, los dos se habían dejado llevar. Cruzó los brazos, en un intento pobre de cubrir su torso descubierto. Ahora que el calor se había desvanecido, la modestia regresó. Se preguntó cómo saldría de allí, no quería que ninguno de sus camaradas la vieran así… en ese pobre estado. Mordió sus labios mientras trataba de pensar en un plan.

—En mi habitación hay una ducha —Levi la miró a los ojos.

Mikasa abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber qué decir pero la oferta era tentadora porque garantizaba privacidad, algo que ella valoraba mucho, en especial en esta clase de momentos, en donde recordaba que tenía un lado humano.

—Para llegar allí no tendrás que pasar por los campos de entrenamiento. Además, en este momento los pasillos de los dormitorios están desiertos. Nadie te verá —la mirada de Levi era lánguida.

—Bien —Mikasa suspiró— necesito de verdad una ducha, y no quiero ser un espectáculo andante.

—Repondré tu camisa y te prestaré un pantalón —la mirada azul de Levi bajó hasta enfrentarse con los muslos de la menor.

Mikasa inclinó la cabeza para inspeccionar su ropa y deseó que la tragara la tierra. Había una gran mancha a la altura de su entrepierna. Ella enrojeció hasta las orejas, ¿Por qué no lo notó antes? Definitivamente odiaba el blanco.

_¡Maldita sea!_

Los labios de Levi esbozaron una diminuta sonrisa, cosa que sólo aumentó su vergüenza pero esta vez la humillación y la ira ya no acompañaban al sentimiento.

—Date prisa —él empezó a alejarse, dirigiéndose a la puerta, no esperó una respuesta.

Mikasa repentinamente sintió el impulso de besarlo pero pudo contenerse. Tenía que tener autocontrol.

—El enano no es tan insoportable, después de todo —susurró.

* * *

**Notas finales: Nunca imaginé escribir un smut tan largo, y dentro del canon, pero simplemente sucedió lol **

**No soy particularmente buena para escribir smut pero mi amor por el Rivamika me inspiró u.u De todas maneras, gracias por leer esta historia descabellada. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones, ¿qué tal lo hice? ¿tengo madera para el smut? **

**Por cierto, el summary es una cita de **_**El erotismo: Muerte y sensualidad**_**, libro escrito por ****Georges Bataille.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
